1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to sights and methods of operation thereof, and more particularly, to sights and methods of operation thereof that can automatically perform a zeroing calibration and provide shooting prompts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, several aiming mechanisms have been developed to assist users to launch devices, such as firearms comprising rifles or targeting guns. A common aiming mechanism is to set a sight on the firearm. The sight can enlarge a target object with a specific scale factor, and provide a reticule to assist users to aim the target.
Although the sight can assist users to aim, however, the operations of the sight always become persecutions for users, and the achievable effects are always limited. For example, before the use of a sight, users need to perform a “zeroing calibration” or called “zero shooting”. By performance of the zeroing calibration, the error of the user or the firearms itself can be corrected. Conventionally, the above zeroing calibration is performed by shooting a target located at a specific distance to the firearms by the user, and adjusting the firearms and the sight according to the deviation situation between the positions of the projectile, such as a bullet and the target. The above procedure must be performed repeatedly until the projectile hits the target. The conventional performance of the zeroing calibration is inconvenient for users.
Additionally, during an actual shooting procedure, several factors, such as the temperature, the pressure, the humidity, the wind speed, the wind direction, the wind resistance, the pose of user, and the dip of firearms can affect the marching distance and trajectory of the projectile. Therefore, even if the user's firearms is equipped with a sight, and a zeroing calibration is performed to correct the sight, the subsequent actual shooting still need adjustments based on user's experiences. For example, when the distance from the target is greater than the distance used in the zeroing calibration for the sight, the user must aim the reticule of the sight to an upper point of the target. Additionally, when the wind comes from left or right, the user must aim the reticule of the sight to a point with a left deviation or a right deviation to the target, thus to compensate the influence of the wind to the projectile trajectory. Conventionally, the reticules of some sights may have marks of angle increment, thus to assist users to perform appropriate deviation adjustment. However, it still needs greatly experiences and conjectures from users.